The Struggle Of Power!
by Shadow Element
Summary: I don't own YGO. NO characters are from the show. The characters are from the Yugioh Social Board on gamefaqs.com. You can be in it if you want (post deck type and gender). For inside info, there will be ** and will be explained at the bottem of the page.
1. It Begins! Barrel Dragon’s Gamble!

============================================== Episode 1: The Tournament Begins! Barrel Dragon's Gamble ==============================================  
  
Nas Escobar: The rules of the tournament are simple. Each duelist starts out with 5000 life points. The players will have to bet their decks and locator card. The city has been split up into two parts, each part containing different locator cards distributed. To tell the difference so you don't get two of the same locator cards, the duel disks have been engraved with a marking. You try to find people with different markings. After you beat someone and take his or her locator card, it would create a map leading to The place where you sign up for the second round. The rules are slightly different in the second round though, so it'll be more exciting. And to make it fair, I will be participating in the tournament as well. Good luck to all of you.  
  
After hearing Nas Escobar explain the rules of the tournament, the contestants headed off to find others to duel.  
  
Mas828 was just about to go buy some food to eat when he was challenged to a duel.  
  
Ralos: Do you accept my challenge?  
  
Mas828: Sure do! Prepare to be defeated! Duel!  
  
Ralos: I'll go first. I'll set 3 cards and set one card face down. Go.  
  
Mas828: I set one card face down and summon Big Shield Gardna in defence mode!  
  
Ralos: I think I'll activate Mystical Space Typhoon on your face down card just in case you're planning an attack.  
  
Mas828: No! My Mirror Force!  
  
Ralos: I summon Mystical Elf in attack mode.  
  
Mas828 though to himself, "Why did he summon that monster? I could easily destroy it. Unless.  
  
Ralos: I'll also flip up my face down card, Summoner of Illusions! I'll offer my Mystical Elf as a tribute to summon my Warrior from Another Dimension!  
  
Mas828: No, that means my monster will be destroyed!  
  
Ralos: Yes! And with that, I'll attack your life points directly!  
  
Mas828 could only watch as his life points dropped to 2650.  
  
Ralos: That's not all I do! I activate Dimension Hole! My warrior is safe from my Summoner of Illusions effect! Make your move.  
  
Mas828: I'll set 3 cards face down and end my turn.  
  
Ralos: Nothing much else you can do, other than wait for the inevitable to happen. I get my Warrior from Another Dimension back and attack your life points directly!  
  
At only 300 points left, there was nothing Mas828 could do. He had to draw a card that would destroy the monster, or else there was nothing he could do.  
  
Mas828: Aha! Tribute to the Doomed! I discard one card from my hand to destroy your Warrior.  
  
Ralos: Fine. Have it that way. It doesn't matter.  
  
Mas828: I now set one monster in face down defence position. Take your turn.  
  
Ralos: I think this is a good time to summon my Soul of Purity and Light! Attack his monster!  
  
Mas828: My Cyber Jars effect has now been activated!  
  
Ralos: Grrrr.  
  
Mas828: I set 2 monsters to the field.  
  
Ralos: And I set 1 monster, and finish my turn. Go.  
  
Mas828: I now sacrifice my 2 monsters to summon the Barrel Dragon! Activate ability!  
  
Suddenly three coins appeared on the field and flipped themselves. There was one that was heads, and the coin flew into a slot on Barrel Dragons cannons and the cannon started glowing with the built up energy. The second coin was a tails, and disappeared.  
  
Mas828: Please Barrel Dragon you can do this!  
  
The last coin was shown to be heads, and the Barrel Dragon was fully charged. Two Blasts came out of the cannons, destroying the face down card, Garuda the Wind Spirit.  
  
Mas828: Yes! Now, attack him directly! He had made an amazing comeback and brought Ralos' life points down to 2400.  
  
Ralos: You'll pay for that! I set one monster face down and end my turn.  
  
"My Man-Eater Bug will finish him off," Ralos thought to himself, "But if he gets two heads again, he'll finish me off. This is a big risk, but I know he wouldn't be able to do it again."  
  
Mas828: I activate Barrel Dragon's effect again, and target your monster! C'mon Barrel Dragon, you haven't let me down before. I believe you can do this!  
  
He watched as the coins flipped. Tails. Ralos took a deep breath and hoped for another one. Heads. Mas828 watched in worry. And the last one.  
  
To be continued!  
  
Who will win? Who is the next one to be challenged? Keep reading more of The Struggle of Chaos to find out! 


	2. Death Match! Clash! Ouija Board vs Exodi...

==========================================  
  
Episode 2: Death Match! Clash! Ouija Board vs. Exodia!!!  
  
==========================================  
  
Mariodood was searching for a good challenge. Suddenly he saw a young boy near an alley, staring at him. The boy then turned and walked away.  
  
Mariodood: hey, wait up!  
  
He chased him deep into an alley. That's when he unexpectedly turned around  
  
Nikore: So, you want to duel me that bad? Even when you don't know who I am? Tell me, why did you follow me?  
  
Mariodood: Well, I. uhhh.  
  
Nikore: No more talk! Time to duel! But in this match, the loser will die! Follow me, I'll show you the way to the arena.  
  
Mariodood tried to escape, but when he turned around, a wall was there, blocking his path. So he had no choise but to follow this person. They turned left and right, through long sections of the alley, until the found a door. They went inside and Nikore explained to Mariodood the way the duel was going to work.  
  
Nikore: You'll stand on that end of the room, and I'll stay here. Go. As soon as he got to the other side, he turned around to wait for his instructions. That's when something grabbed him. A big metal claw had him in a good grip he wasn't able to struggle out of. It seemed his opponent wanted a fair match, as he too, was in the vice grip.  
  
Nikore: Don't try to escape, that's is impenetrable titanium alloy that nothing can pierce. You'll notice that on the walls leading up to the ceiling, are markings. When you lose life points, the ceiling on your side lowers. The same happens to me until one of us dies! So even if you still have some life points left, you'll be crushed with the ceiling and unable to continue, as you would be dead! When one player wins, he will be released from the bindings that hold you and I. Now, it's time to duel!  
  
Mariodood: You brought me down here, so I'll go first. I set 3 cards face down, and summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp!  
  
Nikore: That's it? I activate Swords of Revealing Light! Then summon Sangan, and equip him with Malevolent Nuzzler! Attack! The La Jinn! The ceiling lowered a little.  
  
Mariodood: That was foolish, well, while I'm at it, I'll activate Ouija Board! Along with Lightforce Sword! Discard the card that he drew!  
  
Nikore: Humph. Go and take your turn.  
  
Mariodood: And with the end of your turn, I get to place Death Message A! I skip my turn.  
  
Nikore: I'll pay 500 lifepoints to bring Malevolent Nuzzler back onto the top of my deck! I now summon, Witch of the Black Forest, and Equip him with Malevolent Nuzzler! I attack your La Jinn. I end my turn.  
  
The ceiling was lowering even more over Nikore.  
  
Mariodood: I get to take out Death Message E now! I'll also set one monster face-down and end my turn, along with the effect of your Swords.  
  
Nikore: I gotta get rid of the Ouija Board! And I know the card that'll do just that! Mystical Space Typhoon!  
  
Mariodood: Good thing I had my Magic Jammer down! I discard a card to the graveyard and destoy it!  
  
Nikore: Grrr. I activate Monster Reborn to get back my Sangan! I also summon Cannon Soldier! Sacrifice my Sangan! If you only knew what was in my hand. go.  
  
Mariodood: I'll place Death Message T on the field! I pass.  
  
Nikore thought to himself, "As soon as I get my last piece of Exodia back into my hand from Lightforce Sword, I'll have won this game!"  
  
Nikore: I'll end my turn!  
  
Nikore/Mariodood: And with that,  
  
Mariodood: I'll be able to get the last Death Message, H!  
  
Nikore: Lightforce Sword will end, giving me the last Exodia piece!  
  
Nikore/Mariodood: Huh?  
  
The ceiling started to lower on both players. Mariodood tried to struggle free but couldn't. The ceiling was already touching his head. He quietly waited for his death to come.  
  
Back at where Mas828 and Ralos were duelling.  
  
The coin had landed. Tails.  
  
Mas828: Darn it! Oh well, I'll get ya next time. Barrel Dragon, attack his face down card!  
  
Ralos: Ha! You just attacked my Man-Eater Bug!  
  
Mas828: No!  
  
Ralos: And now, for my turn. I'll activate Monster Reborn on my Soul of Purity and Light! I attack you directly!  
  
Mas828: I. lost. how could I lose.  
  
Ralos: Now, give me your deck and locator card!  
  
Mas828 shoved the Ralos' prize into his hand and turned away and left without saying a word.  
  
------------------- Well, I hope ya like it. Plz R/R 


	3. Mariodood – Alive! Exodia Necros!

==================================== Episode 3: Mariodood - Alive?! Exodia Necros! ====================================  
  
Mariodood was waiting for the crushing end. Suddenly, the ceiling stopped. He was released from the grip and look to see if Nikore was released too. All he saw was a wall there, with a red puddle coming out of it. He saw Nikore's hand, gushing out from under the wall. His deck and locator card on the floor. He left the building and went to round two.  
  
It was afternoon and Ruigi was STILL looking for someone to duel. He went into a card shop to see if anyone was there. He saw many duelists, but only ones that had the same duel disk symbol, which meant that there would be no point duelling them. He was just about to give up before when he finally saw someone with a duel disk.  
  
Ruigi: Hey, you! I want to duel you!  
  
Yamazaki: As you wish. Let's go!  
  
Ruigi: I'll go first. I set one monster card face down in defence mode, set two cards and activate Card Destruction! Your turn.  
  
Yamazaki: I summon Goblin Attack Force and attack your monster!  
  
The card was flipped and revealed to be a Morphing Jar.  
  
Ruigi: Look's like your losing a lot of your cards. I set another monster and activate Ultimate Offering and pay 1000 of my life points to set 2 more monsters! Go.  
  
Yamazaki: I set two cards, switch Goblin Attack Force back into attack mode and summon Giant Red Seasnake! I attack two of your face down monsters!  
  
Ruigi: 2 Needle Worms! What are the odds of that?  
  
Yamazaki: Humph. I'll have to try harder from now on.  
  
Ruigi: That's for sure! I set one monster facedown in defence and end my turn. Looks like your deck is running thin.  
  
Yamazaki: Sure is. But, there's one flaw in your plan.  
  
Ruigi: Wha?  
  
Yamazaki: First, I activate Mystical Space Typhoon so you can't summon any more monsters.  
  
Ruigi: And I'll activate Magic Jammer.  
  
Yamazaki: You're Magic Jammer is useless when I activate Solemn Judgement. I activate Raigeki, to wipe out all your monsters.  
  
Ruigi: But you can't summon any other monster, since you already did.  
  
Yamazaki: That's what you think. For my final card, PACT WITH EXODIA!  
  
Ruigi: NO!  
  
Yamizaki: Exodia Necros, come forth! I attack now with all three monsters to send you out of the tournament!  
  
Ruigi: *sigh. Here is my deck and locator card. I hope you make better use of them than me.  
  
Yamazaki started making his way to the second round, watching other duelists play. Nas Escobar was duelling cooldude. Nas Escobar was down to 700. And he was able to get cooldude down to 3000. That's when Nas Escobar started becoming discouraged. Cooldude had his MetalZoa, Launcher Spider, and Pendulum Machine out, while Nas had no monsters. Finally, when he was just about to surrender, he drew the card he needed.  
  
Nas Escobar: I play, The Regulation of the Tribe!  
  
Cooldude: NO!  
  
Nas Escobar: I then summon Mystic Lamp! And attack you directly!  
  
Nas Escobar was able to summon two more Mystic Lamps, and in only a matter of turns able to defeat cooldude.  
  
Cooldude: Here's my deck and locator card.  
  
Nas Escobar: That's okay. I'll just take your locator card. You can keep your deck. I wouldn't use it in my deck anyway.  
  
He gracefully thanked Nas Escobar and left to go home.  
  
Yamazaki continued on. Now he saw a duel between Yeyeokid and yamiyugi777. Yeyeokid had a Dunames Dark Witch, Shining Angel, and an Malevolent Nuzzler attached to the Shining Angel. Yamiyugi777 had a Summoned Skull and La Jinn out. Since they tied once, they were going for sudden death and started at 1000 life points. Yeyeokid had a Spellbinding Circle on the Summoned Skull and attacked the La Jinn. Yamiyugi777 activated Mirror Force, but Yeyeokid Solemn Judgemented it. Yeyeokid was at 500 now and yamiyugi777 was at 700. It was now yamiyugi777's turn. He used Mystical Space Typhoon on Spellbinding Circle, and attacked for the win.  
  
So far, 5 people have been sent out of the tournament.. The scene was now on Dark Angel Chao, and it seemed forever until she found a duelist to play with. She was in the lead and was surely going to win against Phantom6. But, before he was able to give her his deck and locator card, he quickly ran away. She started chasing after him. Then, out of nowhere, someone put out his leg to trip Dark Angel Chao. She was knocked out. They took her to a warehouse, and tied her to a chair. One of them got a gun, and got ready to shoot her in the throught. Outside, even blocks away, people heard the gun shot.  
  
What of Dark Angel Chao? Has she survived the shot, or didn't make it? You're gunna have to keep reading, and find out!  
  
==================  
  
You can be in my fanfiction when I'm done posting the first 8 episodes (I had them done a long time ago). And don't forget to post the deck type you want, although it might already have been taken, so I'll post that in the next chapter (and how can I post messages in the reviews? I'm kinda new to this). P.S. The next episode is a comedy, so be prepared. 


	4. AntiClimactic! The Duel for Dark Angel C...

====================================== Episode 4: Anti-Climactic! The Duel for Dark Angel Chao! ======================================  
  
The gun was shot. Blood splattered all over Dark Angel Chao. Phantom6 fell to the ground. Dark Angel Chao saw Mr_Showtime88 behind the fallen body.  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Are you okay? I saw you being dragged here by two people, kicking and screaming. Odd, how nobody tried to help.  
  
Dark Angel Chao: I'm fine. You got here just in time. He said he would shoot me if I didn't have sex with him.  
  
Lily: At least he wasn't trying to rape me! (Unlike everyone else.)**  
  
Labyrinth Tank came out of the shadows and challenged Mr_Showtime88.  
  
Dark Angel Chao: You're the person who tripped me!  
  
Labyrinth Tank: Yes, I am the one who did that. And I will duel your friend and the winner will take you for a prize!  
  
Mr_Showtime88: I accept your challenge!  
  
Dark Angel Chao then did an anime style fall.  
  
Dark Angel Chao: Stop wagering me! I'm a human being, not a fire hydrant or a puma, or whatever!  
  
Mr_Showtime88: I'll go first. I set 3 cards face down and set one monster go.  
  
Labyrinth Tank: I summon Thousand Eyes Restrict!  
  
Mr_Showtime88: Wtf? You can't do that! You're disqualified!  
  
Labyrinth Tank: Noooo!  
  
He then handed him his locator card and deck. Mr_Showtime88 then turned and left the warehouse, to go into the second round.  
  
Dark Angel Chao: Hey wait you forgot to untie me! Hello? Anybody there? Why does this always have to happen to me?!  
  
===================  
  
Murphey vs. Zefig revised by 4kids!  
  
Murphey was looking around for someone to steal locator- I mean, 'duel' for locator cards. Zefig then came up to challenge Murphey and take his deck. Zefig then ran off with Murphey chasing him. He chased him up to the highest floor of a building. When they got to the top, ropes came from out of nowhere and caught on his arms, legs, and head.  
  
Zefig: This is gunna be a special duel. For every time you lose 1000 life points, you'll get a limb hacked off by a wooden stick! Mwahahahahahaha!  
  
Murphey: Hahahahahaha!  
  
Zefig: Duel! I'll go first and play Tremendous Fire! I lose 500 points, but you lose 1000.  
  
The wooden stick came closing in on Murpheys leg. The leg then disappeared to the Shadow Realm, and Cranberry Juice started leaking out of his leg for some unnecessary reason.  
  
4Kids: I think now this will be appropriate for little kids. And furthermore, I- hey, wait, what are you doing with that knife and gun and shark with laser beam attached to their heads- Ahh! You're grinding my brains! Now you're cutting off my weenie! Aha! Jokes on you, I don't have a weenie! Ahh! My organs! It's not normal for me to see that! No, not the sharks! Ahh!  
  
Now back to our subbed episode of The Struggle of Power!  
  
The score was now at 4000 - 4500.  
  
Zefig: I now set 5 cards face-down and set one monster. Take your turn.  
  
Murphey: I set the Destiny Board and summon Swordsman of Landstar end my turn. Oops.  
  
Zefig: I set one monster and end my turn.  
  
Murphey: You no attack me? Ok. I set 1 more monster. Go.  
  
Zefig: I activate 2 Just Disserts and with 2 monsters you lose 1000 points for each Just Desserts.  
  
The spinning razor blades came and cut off another leg and an arm.  
  
Zefig: I also activate Solemn Wishes and end my turn.  
  
Murphey: Uh-oh, my hand fell. Now me must draw cards with me teeth. I mow pay poo carps face down. Go.  
  
Zefig: I draw and get 500 points back. I now flip up Princess of Tsurugi!  
  
Murphey: Aw, heyberries.  
  
The spinning blade then came and lopped off his other arm.  
  
Zefig: Now you can't activate traps! I now flip up my Cure Mermaid and attack your Swordsman of Landstar!  
  
Murphey stood in shock as his head was cut off. His head was still blinking and alive for 8 seconds then stopped moving. That's when he realized the mistake of saying "Destiny Board".  
  
===================  
  
Meanwhile, back at the warehouse. Dark Angel Chao: Hello? It's cold and scary here. And this corpse in front of me isn't making it any better.  
  
===================  
  
How will Dark Angel Chao get out of this one? Find out on the next episode of The Struggle of Power!  
  
===================  
  
**: Lily was someone in on the Yu-Gi-Oh Social Board (YSB) at gamefaqs.com. There was a topic entitled "Roommates YGO style!" and when she posted that she came in, all the people started posting that they were raping her...  
  
(including me) 


	5. Humiliation! Dragonsoldier – Dead!

======================================= Episode 5: Humiliation! Dragonsoldier - Dead?! =======================================  
  
As the duelists all searched throughout the city for others to challenge, P. Will accidentally bumped into ns1987 in the street.  
  
Ns1987: Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there. And - hey, wait! You're a section B duelist! I challenge you to a duel!  
  
P Will: Sure. I'll start.  
  
As the duel disks started up for the duel, P. Will remarked, "You're deck won't be able to stand my rare and powerful card." Ns1987 didn't quite get what he meant by rare and powerful, but he went along with it anyway.  
  
P. Will: For my first move, I play Sonic Bird, in attack mode! Thus letting me get a ritual magic card from my deck. I also play 2 cards face down and end my turn.  
  
Ns1987: I activate Harpie's Feather Duster to whip out your traps! I now summon Gemini Elf and attack your monster!  
  
P. Will: You'll pay for that. I set one monster face down. Go.  
  
Ns1987: I summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp and attack!  
  
P. Will: You destroyed my Witch of the Black Forest! And that means I get a cards from my deck with 1500 attack points or lower.  
  
Ns1987: I attack again with Gemini Elf!  
  
P. Will screamed as his life points dropped to 2600.  
  
P. Will: Sorry. I have problems. I summon Senju of the Thousand Hands! With him summoned, I get to draw a ritual monster card from my deck!  
  
Ns1987: What could it be?  
  
P. Will: I play Zera Ritual and sacrifice Senju and Summoned Skull! Now prepare yourself for the mighty, Zera!  
  
Ns1987: How'd you get your hands on one of those? There are only 3 in the world!  
  
P. Will: My dad is a millionaire and he spent all his money on this one card along with his liver and kidney and 42% of his brain  
  
Ns1987: Your dad's crazy.  
  
P. Will: No. He's just mentally challenged. Shows what you know. Now, it's still my turn. I lay 1 more card and attack your La Jinn! I then finish my turn.  
  
Ns1987: I set one card and summon Harpie's Brother. Go.  
  
P. Will: Foolish mistake! I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode and attack your Gemini Elf with Zera!  
  
Ns1987: I activate Magic Cylinder!  
  
P. Will: Oh no!  
  
Ns1987: And that means you've been beaten!  
  
P. Will then shoved his deck and locator cards into ns1987's hands and ran off crying.**  
  
Ns1987 left to continue on. He didn't have time to watch the other matches.  
  
============  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere else.. But not here  
  
FantasyGamer was looking around for someone to duel. That's when he spotted his friend Dragonsoldier. They FantasyGamer: I set one card and set one monster. Go.  
  
Dragonsoldier: I summon Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress!  
  
FantasyGamer: And I activate Solemn Wishes! With this card, I gain 500 life points for each time I draw a card!  
  
Dragonsoldier: Oh well. Not that big a deal. I will also activate Black Pendant, which increases my dragon's attack by 500 points! Make your move.  
  
FantasyGamer: First, I draw a card to gain 500 life points, and then I'll sacrifice my face down monster to summon Demon Summon! And attack your winged guardian! You lose 600 life points.  
  
Dragonsoldier: And you lose 500!  
  
FantasyGamer: But, how?  
  
Dragonsoldier: That's the great thing about Black Pendant. When it gets sent from the field to the graveyard, you have to lose 500 points!  
  
FantasyGamer: Doesn't matter. I already gained 500 points for the card I drew. I now play Card Destruction! I draw 3 new cards and gain 1500 life points! Your turn.  
  
Dragonsoldier: I play the card that will destroy you! I activate -  
  
Suddenly, blood spurted out of Dragonsoldier's mouth.  
  
==============  
  
What will become of Dragonsoldier? When will I stop asking questions at the end of the story? Keep reading to find out!  
  
==============  
  
**: P. Will is some crybaby from the YSB that is very stupid. First, when I said it was sick to think Ash's Mom from Pokemon was hot (while looking for some Pokemon people to flame - well, looking for a way to find something that would flame Pokemon and give a reason to back it up - stumbled upon a topic on the PSB (Pokemon Social Board) entitled, "who is the hottest girl in pokemon?" which included Ash's Mom as one of the options on the list). Then, he started saying I was only saying this to make fun of Pokemon (even though I was trying to without looking like it, which is okay). Then, he made the INCREDIBLY stupid mistake of calling everyone on the YSB dumbasses and retards (you can't say that or it'll get auto-modded, so he purposely misspelled it saying retarts). That got him suspended and he left the YSB for good. (YAY!) 


	6. Death! The Power of the M Tauk!

================================== Episode 6: Death! The Power of the M. Tauk! ==================================  
  
FantasyGamer: What happened? Are you okay?  
  
Dragonsoldier fell to the ground. FantasyGamer saw the knife in dragonsoldiers back. He looked up and saw a cloaked person standing on a building with a shiny object around their forehead. The other duelists stopped playing and see what happened.  
  
Dragonsoldier: FantasyGamer. take my cards. and get the one who did this to me.  
  
FantasyGamer: Okay. Don't worry, you're gunna be all right. Just hang in there. Helps on its way.  
  
An ambulance came and took Dragonsoldier to the hospital. FantasyGamer ran to into the building. He climbed up the flights of stairs until he got to the top of the building. He saw Videogamer95 there.  
  
FantasyGamer: Why did you do that? Why did you kill him?!  
  
Videogamer95: I have foreseen the future with my M. Item. I had to stop him before it was too late.  
  
FantasyGamer: What do you mean too late?  
  
Videogamer95: I mean the ending of the world and all of its inhabitants. You see, if he beat you, he would've taken your M. Item. With that, he would've then abused the power of the item and kill and defeat the others who had the M. Items. After, he would've summoned real monsters from the ancient past that enslaved the people and destroyed the Earth!  
  
FantasyGamer: So you killed him to stop that?  
  
Videogamer95: Yes. It was the only way.  
  
FantasyGamer: I see.  
  
Videogamer95: I will leave you now to continue your quest.  
  
He then walked away to find a duelist for himself to beat. FantasyGamer went to the ledge to watch the duelists play.  
  
FantasyGamer thought, "They don't even realize what could've happened too them. What is this? This game. What's the point anymore, if death of us all can happen at anytime." He then sighed deeply, and went out of the building to go on to the second round.  
  
===================  
  
Meanwhile, Cole finally found someone to duel.  
  
Cole: Bufu, do you accept my challenge?  
  
Bufu: Definitely.  
  
Cole: Follow me. I will take us to a special duel arena.  
  
Bufu: What do you mean by special arena?  
  
Cole: You'll see.  
  
Bufu followed him down to a deserted part of the town and into a building. A cage dropped around them and Cole went to the other side of the room. The ceilings started folding up and the floor they were standing on moved upwards eight floors. Two metal bars held each of their legs down and a metal spike appeared behind their feet, making it that if one of them moved their feet, they would get stabbed. Each of them also appeared to be standing on a separate treadmill, leading off the edge.  
  
Cole: Now that you're here, I'll explain the rules. For each of our life points we lose, we go backwards on treadmill, until you fall off to your doom. I'll start. I pay 1000 of my life points to activate Toon World! I now place one card face down and end my turn.  
  
Bufu: I play Card Destruction! We both discard our hands and draw the same amount we discarded. I now set 3 cards, play Nobleman of Crossout, and summon The Unfriendly Amazon! And attack you directly for 2000 life points! Make your move!  
  
Cole's side of the treadmill started moving back to the 2000 spot.  
  
Cole: Grr. I need something that can win this for me. Aha! I play Pot of Greed! I now play Tremendous Fire and Ookazi! I also play Tribute to the Doomed and discard one card from my hand to destroy your monster! Along with that, I summon Rogue Doll equipped with Black Pendant to power it up to 2100 and attack your life points directly! For the last thing I do before I end my turn, is set one last card face down.  
  
There was nothing that Bufu could do but wait for the treadmill to get closer to the edge.  
  
Bufu: I summon Goblin Attack Force!  
  
Cole: And I activate Solemn Judgement! I have to pay half my life points though.  
  
Bufu: And I activate Seven Tools of the Bandit!  
  
Cole: Why would you play that? Now you're down to 100 life points, and if you attack, you'll destroy my Black Pendant and lose the match.  
  
Bufu: I did this for a reason.  
  
It turned out that since he was almost at the ledge, the metal spike that was blocking him wasn't behind his ankles anymore, because it had already gone off the ledge.  
  
Bufu: And now, I'm free to leave! And you can't do anything about it!  
  
He then turned around and walked away. Unfortunately, he forgot that there was nothing behind him, so he fell down the eight stories.  
  
=============  
  
And so, Bufu made an eight story drop. Will he make it? What will become of him and Cole, whom is still stranded on the platform? Keep reading, you crazy person. If you don't something bad might happen..  
  
*kicks you* 


	7. Lightning Never Strikes Twice! Unless It...

====================================================== Episode 7: Lightning Never Strikes Twice! Unless It's Here, Of Course. ======================================================  
  
Bufu was lucky, although, because he had landed on the concession stand guy.  
  
Triggerfrenzy: What are you doing, you flying fat man?! You landed right on me, and now I think my hip is broken! I'm going to sue you! I try to be nice, but nooo, suddenly-  
  
Bufu then got tired of Triggerfrenzy's rambling and decided to head off. Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, a lion came and ate Bufu.  
  
Lightning Bolt: I knew it wasn't safe to keep an untamed lion out on the streets with no leash. Oh, the mistake I made. Oh look, my lion spat up Bufu's duel disk, deck, and locator card. Woo hoo!  
  
Triggerfrenzy: Alleluia! Justice is served! And - Ow! I have now broken my spine and in desperate need of medical attention. Why are you all ignoring me?  
  
Lightning Bolt then turned and ran.  
  
Devilsangel: Step right up folks! For all the people who didn't win during the first round of the tournament, come here for your consolation prize!  
  
Naraku, Tidus, Mas828, Yeyeokid, Labyrinth Tank, and Cooldude all came up to the booth next to a door.  
  
Devilsangel: Just go through that door. In there, there will be 7 separate doors. No more than one person at one door. Just go through the door and you'll enter an easy maze. If you can get out through the right door at the other end first, you'll win! Only 10$ each!  
  
Nakaru and Tidus couldn't help that they wanted a prize for doing absolutely nothing, so they thought they could scam the guy into thinking they were in the tournament. They all went through the two doors and separated into a maze. Suddenly, in all of the mazes, a wall appeared suddenly behind them and in front of them. The walls started moving together and were about to squeeze the life out of them.  
  
=====================  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Videogamer95: I activate Imperial Order!  
  
Dan: Ugh. Now I can't summon Relinquished!  
  
Videogame95: I don't think I'll pay the 700 life points. I also activate Dark Hole to destroy all your monsters! With that, I now activate Ultimate Offering and sac 1000 of my life points to set two monsters. I now tribute them for Dark Magician and add on Megamorph! And because I have less life points than you due to my Ultimate Offering, it boosts up my Dark Magician's attack to 5000! And I attack for the win!  
  
Dan: NO!  
  
Videogamer95 then took Dan's locator card and deck and headed out to round two.  
  
=============  
  
Back on the building top.  
  
Cole got really tired of standing around, and accidentally fell back, causing him to stab himself on the metal spikes and fall off the building.  
  
Lightning Bolt: Hey look! Another person fell from the sky!  
  
He then took Cole's deck, duel disk, and locator card.  
  
Lightning Bolt: Yay! It must be my lucky day! Now, off to the second round of the tournament!  
  
===============  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Ina had challenged Maddawg to a match, where the loser, loses.  
  
Maddawg was losing to Ina's combination of two Solemn Wishes and a Burning Land. Ina had 7000 life points, and Maddawg had 1400. There was almost nothing he could do.  
  
Maddawg: I play Pot of Greed. And then summon Gemini, and activate Raigeki!  
  
Ina: Damn it.  
  
Maddawg: With my La Jinn and Gemini Elf on the field, I attack you for 3700! I now end my turn.  
  
Ina could do nothing as his life points decreased to 3300.  
  
Ina: I draw and gain 500 life points. I set one monster card face down on the field. Go.  
  
Maddawg: I am now at 900. I attack your face down card with Gemini Elf.  
  
Ina: Ha! You attacked my Kiseitai!  
  
Maddawg: I attack again with my already placed La Jinn!  
  
Ina didn't even seem to care as his life points went down to 1500.  
  
Maddawg: And before I finish, I play Harpies Feather Duster! Ina: Humph. I set one monster and end my turn.  
  
Maddawg: I guess it looks like you get to gain 850 life points. I attack with my Gemini Elf your face down card.  
  
Ina: Another Kiseitai!  
  
Maddawg: Ack! I need to do something! I attack again with La Jinn. Go.  
  
Ina: I set one trap card face down and one monster face down. I end my turn.  
  
Maddawg: I draw, and you unfortunately gain 1900 points. I summon Goblin Attack Force and attack you again with Gemini Elf.  
  
Ina: I activate Waboku, but it still flips up my Immortal of Thunder, giving me 3000 life points.  
  
Maddawg: No! I need to stop these crazy monsters! Go.  
  
Ina: I set one monster face down and one trap face down. Go.  
  
Then Ina thought to himself, "I've played the perfect combo! With my Hane- Hane and Negate attack, I'll get my Immortal of Thunder back to my hand with nothing to lose."  
  
Maddawg: Jees, now you're at 9150! I really need to stop this somehow.  
  
===============  
  
What will become of the losers of the first round? How will Maddawg deal with this sticky situation? Find out, on the next episode of The Struggle of Power! 


	8. Ambushed! Surprising Escape…

===================================== Episode 8: Ambushed! Surprising Escape. =====================================  
  
Maddawg: Aha! Just the card I need! I tribute Gemini Elf for Android Psycho Shocker!  
  
Ina: Damn it. My Negate Attack can't be used now.  
  
Maddawg: I also play Nobleman of Crossout on your face down monster!  
  
Ina: No! Now you got my Hane-Hane too!  
  
Maddawg: So that's why you played Immortal of Thunder. I attack your Immortal with La Jinn, taking 5000 of your life points with it! I now attack with my Goblin Attack Force and bring your life points down to 0!  
  
Ina: Ugh. Fine. Just take my cards and leave.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Back to the death maze. The walls were closing in on them. There was nothing they could do.  
  
All: Nooooo! Hey, wait. This is just a paper wall!  
  
They all left and started back home.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The FinalHazard2 was eager to find someone to duel. That's when he saw 2 people, cloaked by the shadows in the alleys. The FinalHazard2 went over to the people, but they turned and walked away. He reached the alley, and saw the ones who beckoned him there.  
  
The FinalHazard2: Hey Ray, wazzup? You don't look so good. Who's your frien-  
  
His words were cut short as the dagger pierced through his heart. Falling to his knees, the two were cackling with insanity.  
  
???: Here are the deck and locator card you desire. Go and enter into the second round. But before you do that, dispose of the body.  
  
Ray nodded and dragged the body away, deep into the alley, where the people would not see him..  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Shadow, Amy, and Megaa were walking along the street together. The three friends were happy to get to be of the same duel disk symbol. Suddenly, out of nowhere, 2 people walked up to them and challenged them to a duel.  
  
Mystical: How bout it?  
  
Jake: Who wants to go first?  
  
Shadow: Well, we could have a 3 on 3 duel, but there's only 5 of us. If we had a 2 on 2, one of us would be left out.  
  
Mystical: That's okay. We'll call our friend.  
  
She took out her cell phone and punched in a bunch of numbers.  
  
Mystical: Is Ramza92d there? Hey! We're about to have a 3 on 3 match, but we need one more person.  
  
Ramza92d: Of course I'll come. I'll be there in a sec.  
  
They waited a little while before he came, and so they talked about how it was going to work out.  
  
Amy: How bout there would be 3 winners and they would take the deck and locator cards of the person opposite of them?  
  
Megaa: You also cannot attack on your first turn and player protection.  
  
Shadow: What's player protection?  
  
Megaa: Player protection is when one person attacks you, and it's that so you can't get attacked again until after your next turn.  
  
Jake: Sure. That'll do fine.  
  
When Ramza92d came, they started the duel. They decided that Megaa would go first, then Mystical, then Amy, then Ramza92d, Shadow, and finally Jake.  
  
Megaa: For my first move, I'll play 2 cards face down, and summon Banisher of the Light in defence mode. Go.  
  
Mystical: I summon Amazoness Blowgunners, in defence mode! Take your turn.  
  
Amy: I play 4 cards face down and set one monster. Go.  
  
Ramnza92d: I set one card face down, and summon La Jinn in attack mode and end my turn.  
  
Shadow: I summon Lord of D. and play The Flute of Summoning Dragon! I summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode! It's your move, Jake.  
  
Jake: I summon Jirai Gumo and equip it with Axe of Despair! I then set 3 cards face down. It looks like it's your turn again, Megaa.  
  
Megaa: I flip up my two face down cards, Jars of Greed! With them, I get to draw 2 new cards from my deck. I also play Pot of Greed! Now, I discard 5 cards from my hand to clear the field with Final Destiny!  
  
Jake: Damn it.  
  
Megaa: I set one monster and end my turn.  
  
Mystical: I summon Amazoness Swordswoman! And attack Shadow for 1500.  
  
She smirked as his life points went down to 3500  
  
Shadow: Ugh.  
  
Mystical: I set one card face down, ending my turn.  
  
Amy: I play Change of Heart on your Amazoness and tribute her for my Demon Summon and attack Jake for 2500!  
  
Jake: You'll pay for that.  
  
Amy: I set one card and end my turn. Go.  
  
Ramza92d: I place one card face down and summon Mystic Tomato in attack mode. Make your move Shadow.  
  
Shadow: I play Monster Reborn on my Red Eyes and equip him with Dragon Treasure, boosting him up all the way to 2700! Red Eyes, attack Mystical!  
  
The Red-Eyes roared as it slashed at Mystical taking off 2700 life points.  
  
Shadow: I also play Ookazi so you are now down to1900!  
  
Mystical: Oh well. Not that big a deal.  
  
Shadow: I end my turn.  
  
Jake: Amy, I said I'd get you back and I'm gunna stay true to my word. I play Dark Hole and destroy all the monsters on the field! Then, I special summon The Rock Spirit by discarding my Jirai Gumo from play! Since it's a special summon, I normal summon Android Psycho Shocker by sending The Rock Spirit to the graveyard! But, I still have 1 more card to play. Limiter Removal!  
  
Suddenly, there was an explosion they all heard nearby..  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
5 minutes before..  
  
mAsTa AsLa: I summon The Last Warrior From Another Planet! Attack his life points directly!  
  
His opponent shook from the attack as it brought his lifepoints down to 1350  
  
Mage of Black Chaos: I'll destroy your monster with Dark Hole! I summon Zombyra the Dark, and flip up my face down card, Ultimate Offering! I pay 500 life points to tribute my monster and summon Magical Marionette! I activate Pot of Greed now, to increase my monsters attack to 2200! I play Mystical Space Typhoon on your Solemn Wishes, equip Axe of Despair to my monster, making it's attack 3600!  
  
mAsTa AsLa trembled at the sight of the deadly monster.  
  
Mage of Black Chaos: Attack his life points directly! You're now down to 2900. Go.  
  
mAsTa AsLa: I set one monster and end my turn.  
  
Mage of Black Chaos: Done so quickly? I would've expected more from you. I flip up may Jar of Greed and draw one more card. I set one monster and pay 500 life points to set 1 more. Now, before I finish my turn, I pay 500 more life points to summon Obelisk!  
  
mAsTa AsLa: How did you get your hands on one? They aren't even supposed to exist any more!  
  
Mage of Black Chaos grinned, as it was obvious that his opponent did not know it was a fake. Obelisk growled and turned around and faced his master.  
  
Mage of Black Chaos: What are you doing? Attack him!  
  
Obelisk attacked, but not mAsTa AsLa. Lightning bolts started coming down from the sky, as if summoned by the god card itself. Mage of Black Chaos screamed in pain as one of the lightning bolts struck him down and killed him. Obelisk did not return, get curled up into a sphere. Then, light started coming out of the sphere..  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
What has happened to our contestants? What will become of them? Keep reading The Struggle of Power to find out!  
  
================  
  
The reason why this is so long is because I didn't update it in a while on gamefaqs, and also because it's a lot of work to go through amount of people. (there are over 66 non-made-up characters and counting) 


	9. Unvieling of the M Ring!

=============================== Episode 9: Unveiling of the M. Ring! ===============================  
  
The explosion had knocked mAsTa AsLa back several metres. Slowly, he got up and went to Mage of Black Chaos' dead body. Grinning, he removed his duel disk and took the cards he desired.  
  
mAsTa AsLa: Fool. Maybe in your next life, you won't be as stupid.  
  
He ripped up the fake Obelisk that was in Mage of Black Chaos' deck.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Blue was duelling Mysteryman, and was on the verge of losing.. The score was 3400/600, in Mysterymans favour. He had a Cannon Soldier out and Blue had 3 magic/traps and no monsters.  
  
Mysteryman: Why don't you just give up now and save yourself the trouble? My Cannon Soldiers have been creaming you the whole match.  
  
Blue: I won't give up that easy. First I summon Lord of Dragons. Then flip up my DNA Surgery, and turn the monsters into Dragon types! Heh. Now, you can't use you Cannon Soldiers effect anymore.  
  
Mysteryman winced.  
  
Blue: Now I play Flute of Summoning Dragon! And summon my Blue Eyes White Dragon! I attack your Cannon Soldier, doing 1600 damage. And I attack again with my Lord of D, taking your life points down to 800. Go.  
  
Mysteryman: First, I set 2 magic/traps. And luckily, you Lord of D. only protects targeted effects, so I play Raigeki! And now, your monsters are destroyed. I now play Monster Reborn! To revive your dragon!  
  
Blue: No!  
  
Mysteryman: Yes! And I attack your lifepoints directly!  
  
Blue: Ha! Flip Waboku to negate the damage! II may have gotten past this, but it bought me some time. Not over yet../I Now, it's my turn, so I'll play Change of Heart.  
  
Mysteryman: I'll activate Gravity Bind! So you can't attack..  
  
Blue: Fine then, I'll just play this card then. Dragon's Gunfire! And I'll choose to do 800 direct damage to your life points, just enough to wipe you out!  
  
Mysteryman: Not if I activate Magic Jammer, discarding 1 card from my hand to the grave!  
  
Blue: Sorry honey, I flip Solemn Judgement. Goodbye.  
  
Mysteryman: Oh well. I lost, fair and square. Guess I better-  
  
He then turn and ran as fast as he could. Unfortunately, in the wrong direction, and bumped right into Blue.  
  
Mysteryman: Dammit!  
  
Blue then snatched up his cards and headed off to the next round.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Back at the 6 way duel..  
  
Mystical: What the **** was that?!  
  
Shadow: I dunno. Let's just continue. Whose turn was it again?  
  
Ramza27: I believe it was Jakes.  
  
Jake: Okay, so as I was saying, I play Limiter Removal, and attack Amy directly!  
  
Amy: Ugh. Fine. Looks like I'm down to 200..  
  
Jake: And to make sure you don't try anything, I'll play Chain Energy! Go.  
  
Megaa: My turn again. I summon Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer, and attack Ramza92d. I discard your La Jinn and Mystic Tomato from your graveyard. Go.  
  
The score was now Megaa, 4500; Mystical, 1900; Amy, 200; Ramza27, 3200; Shadow, 3500; Jake, 2500.  
  
Mystical: I summon Amazoness Archer, and play Amazoness Gypsy, switching the attack and defence strengths of my monster and Megaa's monster! I now play Offering of the Doomed on your Kycoo! And attack Megaa's life points directly. Bringing you down to 2700!  
  
Megaa: Grr. Amy: I have to pass my turn now.  
  
Ramza27: First, I set 1 card face-down, then play Card Destruction! Now you all have to discard your hands..  
  
They all grunted as they were drawing their new hands.  
  
Ramza27: And play the card I just set, Monster Reborn! And get back my Buster Blader, and attack Shadow!  
  
Shadow: Activate, Holy Barrier - Mirror Force!  
  
They all watched as Buster Blader's sword hit the Mirror Force, snapped in two, and the pieces bounced back and dug into Buster Blader's neck, killing it.  
  
Shadow: Heh. Now, it's my turn. I summon, Versago the Destroyer. Play Premature Burial, get back my Red-Eyes, and activate Polymerization! Come forth, Black Skull Dragon, and attack Ramza27!  
  
Ramza27: NO!  
  
He stood in shock as his life points went down to zero. Grumbling, he threw his deck and locator cards in the middle of the game they were playing, and walked away.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Zoids was eagerly awaiting his duel. Suddenly, he felt that someone, or something, was beckoning him into the forest near the city. For some reason, against his own will, he went into the woods. After what seemed to be just a couple minutes of walking, he heard some rustling in the bushes.  
  
Zoids: Hello? Who's there?  
  
Bakuto: Oh thank God. I got lost in this woods and couldn't find my way ou- Hey, is that a duel disk?  
  
Zoids: IMust.. resist.. urge to make immense sarcastic comment./IYeah. Oh, before I show you the way back, want to duel?  
  
Bakuto: Sure. That could prove to be entertaining.  
  
They set up the holograms from the duel disks and got started. Zoids flipped a coin, and called tails. It was heads.  
  
Zoids: Looks like you get to go first.  
  
Bakuto: Before we start, I have to tell you something..  
  
He looked down at the ground with a sad expression on his face.  
  
Zoids: What is it?  
  
Bakuto's sad face turned into a wide grim.  
  
Bakuto: You know why you came here?  
  
He didn't give him a chance to answer.  
  
Bakuto: I'm the one that summoned you here. It was the only way to get you into this secluded place. So that now we can duel by my way.  
  
Zoids: Huh?  
  
Suddenly, a thick, black fog surrounded the area of which they were duelling.  
  
Bakuto: There are new rules. the monsters are now real, and a direct attack could seriously injure you, making you unable to complete the duel, causing you to forfeit the match.  
  
Zoids: But. but. that's impossible! You- you can't!  
  
Bakuto: Oh yes I can! With the powers of my M. Ring!  
  
The M. Ring appeared before Zoids, casting a blinding light. At that point, Zoids knew that there was no hope for him..  
  
----------------------------------  
  
To be continued.. 


End file.
